


The Lion Cub

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: The lion cub, he hides.
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	The Lion Cub

the lion cub  
he hides in a hole  
quiet, quiet  
cub is small, safe


End file.
